The present disclosure relates to a transformer cooling apparatus.
In general, a pole transformer is installed on an electric pole to transform a high voltage distributed from an electric power substation through a high tension cable into a predetermined voltage, thereby distributing the transformed voltage into homes or buildings.
Normal electric transformers are devices that convert an AC voltage or current by using electromagnetic induction. There are many different types of transformers such as power transformers connected to power transmission/distribution lines and coupling transformers used in electronic circuits.
Such a power transformer may step up or down a predetermined voltage that is applied into an AC circuit. However, electric power is not changed in spite of the step up or down of the voltage. The transformer has a structure in which a primary coil connected to a power source and a secondary coil connected to a load are wound around a core member, e.g., an iron core or ferrite core.
When power is applied into the primary coil so that a current flows, an electrical field is generated around the primary coil and the core member. Here, when the current supplied from the power source is changed according to a time, the electrical field may be changed in intensity. Thus, the electrical field may be transferred into the secondary coil through the core member to change the intensity of the electrical field passing through the secondary coil according to a time.
Also, an induced electromotive force may be generated in the secondary coil by electromagnetic induction, and thus, an induced current flows in the secondary coil.
The transformer may be connected to a converter provided in a power control device. The transformer may insulate a high voltage applied into the converter to convert the voltage. When the transformer operates, the transformer may generate a large amount of heat while power is applied into the coil to generate the electromagnetic induction.
According to the transformer or a mounting structure of the transformer, the heat generated in the transformer is not adequately dissipated to the outside of the converter or the power control device. Thus, the transformer may be overloaded. In addition, the transformer, the converter, or the power control device may malfunction to reduce reliability in operation.